1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implanting retinal tacks using a piezoelectric driver. In another embodiment it relates to implanting a retinal implant with spike-like electrodes, using a piezoelectric driver. It also relates to the use of a remote impulse driver, connected to a tack in a tack-holder, by a hydraulic fluid. In another embodiment it relates to the use of a remote impulse driver, connected to a retinal implant with spike-like electrodes in an implant-holder, by a hydraulic fluid.
2. The Prior Art
An example of a preexisting tool for implanting retinal tacks is Sinnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,138; and No. 4,712,550. Actual laboratory experience with the Sinnett tool found that an apparatus like Sinnett""s applied too much force to the retina. Consequently, this tool has a restricted functional ability to tack devices to the back of the eye.
This invention is a method and apparatus for implanting retinal tacks. In one aspect of the invention, a tack suitable for insertion into the retina is driven into the retina by the repeated minute blows from the rapid contractions and expansions of the piezoelectric crystal.
In another aspect of the invention, a single, short impulse is used to drive the tack home. With this mode of tack driving, a remotely placed driver couples its motion to the tack using an elongated tube filled with a suitable hydraulic fluid.
Similar method and apparatus is used for implanting a retinal implant having spike-like electrodes. In another aspect of the invention, a retinal implant with spike-like electrodes is driven into the retina (or other suitable tissue which can hold the implant) by the repeated minute blows from the rapid contractions and expansions of the piezoelectric crystal. The spiked electrodes may have a barbed point so as to facilitate their remaining imbedded in the interior wall of the back of the eye.
In a different aspect of the invention, a single, short impulse is used to drive the retinal implant with spiked-electrodes home. With this mode of driving the spiked-electrode retinal implant, a remotely placed driver couples its motion to the implant using an elongated tube filled with a suitable hydraulic fluid. The spiked electrodes are driven into tissue suitable to hold it in place. The spike electrodes may have a type of barb point on them so as to facilitate their remaining imbedded in the interior wall of the back of the eye. A plurality of spike electrodes may be dummy electrodes in that they function only as mechanical anchors, and do not function as electrodes. Thus, four corner dummy electrodes may anchor the retinal electrode element, which may even have the rest of its electrodes shorter than the dummy electrodes or have the rest of the electrodes as flat electrodes.